


A Simpler Throne

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/F, First Kiss, Queen Sansa, Sansa riding Daenerys' dragon, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: The Queen in the North receives an unexpected visit that leads to great things.





	A Simpler Throne

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a mess right now, idk what I'm doing.

It was late in the night when Sansa felt the weight of a body sinking her mattress. She rubbed the sleep off her eyes and sat up, certain that she was imagining things.

That’s when she saw her. Daenerys Targaryen sitting on her bed. Deceased Daenerys Targaryen.

The only thing preventing Sansa from screaming was the fact she knew she was dreaming. Daenerys _was_ dead so she _had_ to be dreaming.

Sansa just sat there, staring at her in silence. Daenerys’ face was serene, very unlike the face she always had when she was alive. She looked… in peace.

“Hello, Your Grace.” Daenerys’ voice filled Sansa’s ears and sent a shiver down her spine.

Should Sansa even answer? It was just a dream, after all.

“That crown fits you well. Not the one you wanted, is it? But a crown, after all.” Daenerys said with a smile. Still, Sansa remained silent as Daenerys chuckled softly. “You should have seen your face when Tyrion suggested them name your brother King. It was priceless.”

Sansa’s face hardened at Daenerys’ words. “What do you want from me?”

The smile never left Daenerys’ lips as she spoke. “You see, La–… I mean, Your Grace, I would have killed you if Jon hadn’t killed me first. I would’ve probably killed him too.” Daenerys said in a lower voice as if telling Sansa a secret. “But now, here I am. And there you are.”

“That’s right. You are dead. I’m alive. And honestly, I don’t care about what you had planned for me.” Sansa said in her best ice-cold tone.

Daenerys stared into her eyes, her smile slowly fading. “You never wanted Jon to be King. That was your plan all along. Getting me killed and getting Jon out of the way so you could be Queen.”

“I don’t care what a dead tyrant thinks.” Sansa spat.

Daenerys laughed out loud. “Why, it looks like you do.” The dead Queen stood up, getting closer to Sansa who held her breath for a moment. “Tyrant you say… Cersei Lannister was a tyrant. And you, you learned a great deal from her, didn’t you?”

“Did you, little dove?” Cersei Lannister’s voice echoed through the room and Sansa searched for her with her eyes, feeling her heart beating faster.

Sansa saw her standing at the feet of her bed, with her red royal gown and her crown. She looked so real, they both did, real and alive. But Sansa knew they were not and she kept repeating it to herself inside her head.

“I don’t think you did.” Cersei said, a wicked smile curling up her lips. “I wouldn’t have let those idiots choose a useless crippled as their King. I would have left that place as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.”

“I second that.” Daenerys said, the smile coming back to her full lips. “Her Grace here doesn’t have what it takes.”

Sansa clenched her fists, wishing those two weren’t dead so she could kill them. She would’ve showed them she _did_ have what it takes. “I’m wiser than the two of you put together. The proof of that is that I’m alive and I’m Queen in the North while the both of you are dead!”

“Wiser, yes. You are very clever and you did good at surviving to get the title you deserve. For that I congratulate you.” Daenerys said, as she moved closer to her, almost close enough to touch. “But you would never do what I did. What Cersei did. You would never be brave enough to fight for that throne. To die for it.”

“That’s because I’m not stupid enough to do so. A throne is not worth my life.” Sansa replied, her glare hard on Daenerys.

“You think your life is worth a damn.” Cersei spat. “You really are just a coward.”

“How come not fighting for a throne I don’t want means I’m a coward?” Sansa asked Cersei, turning her head to face her.

But it was Daenerys who replied her question. “You keep telling yourself you don’t want it, maybe one day you’ll be able to convince yourself. And you’re a coward because you want it _bad_ but you’re too afraid to fight for it. You told Jon’s secret to Tyrion because _you_ wanted the throne. And when you had the chance to have it, you just gave up and conformed with the North. That’s why we are dead and you are alive. Because we have what it takes to be _The_ Queen and you don’t.”

Sansa looked from Daenerys to Cersei and found the Lannister woman smirking. “So much for not being a little bird anymore.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

Sansa woke up with a startle, panting and sweating. She eyed the room, making sure it had been just a dream and neither of them were in her chambers. Running a hand through her damp hair, she let out a sigh of relief… until she heard Daenerys’ voice coming from a corner of the room.

“Are you not going to prove this bitch wrong?” She asked Sansa, pointing her finger at Cersei, who was standing in the other corner. “Prove her you’re no little bird, Sansa! You’re older than Bran, you’re wiser than him, stronger than him! Stop being a coward and fight for what you want!”

Sansa shook her head, covering her ears with her hands. “Shut up! Leave me alone!”

She heard Cersei’s laughter. “She won’t do that, she’s too useless to start a rebellion!”

“Shut up!” Sansa yelled and someone opened the room’s door, startling her.

“Your Grace, is everything alright?” Her handmaiden asked, stepping closer to her to make sure her Queen was ok.

“Everything’s ok. Leave me alone, please.” Sansa said, looking at the corners of the room to comprove they were not there anymore.

Sansa regretted sending her handmaiden away because as soon as she left the room, they were back. Sansa let out a grunt of frustration.

“Leave me alone!” She whisper-yelled, afraid her handmaiden or anyone else would hear her and think she was crazy.

“You know Westeros deserves a better ruler than your brother, Sansa. I won’t rest in peace knowing a dead-looking kid took my place. If I’m to be replaced at least let it be by someone worth the title.” Daenerys told her.

“I don’t care if you rest in peace or not. My brother is a good man, he will rule with wi–”

“Oh, save it!” Cersei cut her off. “Not even you believe that. Woman up, little bird! Show them you had a good teacher.”

“If I was The Queen, I would _never_ be like you!” Sansa spat and Cersei smirked.

“Oh right, you would make them love you… I don’t think so, you’re not that naïve stupid little girl anymore. No, you’d make them respect you. Fear you even. You would rule with an iron fist.”

“I wouldn’t.” Sansa said, more to herself than to them.

“You wanted me dead. Well, I’m dead.” Daenerys said, interrupting their conversation. “Take advantage of it, Sansa. Go there and take what was mine! I would like to think you didn’t want me dead for so little.” She said, moving her hands around, mentioning the North. “You wanted me dead because you wanted the throne, go there and get it!”

“Stop! Stop! Stop!” Sansa yelled. “You’re trying to make me go mad like the two of you, isn’t that it? You want me to make a stupid move and get myself killed! I won’t do that!”

“No,” Daenerys said, sitting down on Sansa’s bed, reaching for her hand but Sansa pulled it away. “I want you to be The Queen so my death will have a purpose! I can help you.” She leaned in closer. “I can tell you where Drogon is. I can make him obey your command.”

Sansa just stared at the dead Queen for a moment, her breathing getting faster as her heart raced. She was crazy. She was seeing and talking to dead people. She was _listening_ to a dead Queen who hated her. She was insane.

“You’re not real, leave. Just leave!” Sansa pulled the furs away and got out of bed, reaching for her robe.

“You can see me, can’t you? You can hear me, can’t you? Then yes, I am real. You could even touch me to comprove it.” Daenerys said, following her around the room.

“I don’t want to touch you.” Sansa mumbled, looking around for Cersei. Thankfully, she seemed to have left.

“I can give you a dragon, Sansa. I can make you The Queen.” Daenerys said, standing right in front of her when Sansa tried to leave the room.

“I don’t want your fucking dragon! And I already am Queen! Leave me alone!” Sansa told her, looking right into Daenerys’ eyes.

“Why be Queen of one Kingdom when you can be Queen of Seven?”

Sansa let out a tired sigh. “Why would you help me anyway? You hate me.”

“I told you, to give my death a meaning and because the people need a strong, wiser ruler. Not a kid.”

“I would never fight my brother.” Sansa said, meaning every word.

“He would fight you.” Daenerys told her, moving out of her way.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Lovely evening.” Sansa heard Daenerys’ voice behind her, a couple days later.

“Will you ever leave me alone?” She said, careful not to move her lips more than necessary so her guards wouldn’t catch her ‘talking alone’.

“I will when I see you sitting on the throne.” Daenerys told her with a smile.

“There is no throne, remember? Your dragon melted it.”

“They made a new one. It’s not made of swords but it will do. I’m not sure why they bothered anyway, it’s not like your brother can sit on it!” The dead Queen chuckled, causing Sansa to glare at her. “I’m sorry, that was rude. But don’t worry, once you’re The Queen, you can build another Iron Throne with the swords of your fallen enemies.”

“I don’t have any enemies. All of my enemies are dead! You being one of them!” Sansa hissed. She could see a guard eyeing her weirdly and tried to keep a straight face.

“A Queen _always_ has enemies. We have Masters to kill and people to free, Sansa. You are going to finish what I started. You’re going to get Drogon and your men and we’re going to free the people from here to Dorne, all over Westeros. The unsullied and the Dothraki will fight for you, you have my word. Your army will grow and then… you will take King’s Landing.”

Sansa gripped her throne, Daenerys’ words burning her ears. She couldn’t believe them, they were not real. Nor did she didn’t want to believe them. She didn’t. _I don’t._ She repeated to herself over and over again.

“Grey worm is on his way here, I’ve talked to him as well and he knows what he must do. Maybe now you can tell how real this is.”

Before Sansa could say anything, Daenerys was gone.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Does the King know you’re here?” Sansa asked Grey Worm as soon as he was brought to her presence.

“I know no King. I’m here by order of the rightful Queen.” He told Sansa, glaring at her.

Upon hearing Daenerys commander’s words, Sansa felt her blood running cold. Whatever hallucination she had, the man standing in front of her had experimented it as well.

“Your Queen is dead.” Sansa said in a stern tone. “Leave before I have you executed!”

He didn’t move. He stood there, staring at Sansa until Daenerys made her presence known.

“Is that any way of talking to an ally, Your Grace?” Daenerys told her, her voice coated with false sweetness. Then she turned to Grey Worm and started talking to him in a language Sansa didn’t understand. When she was done talking, he just nodded his head and left the room.

Daenerys turned her head back to Sansa. “You don’t have a choice, Sansa. It has started. He will take you to Drogon. We’ll meet there.”

And she was gone again.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“He’s here.” Grey Worm told Sansa when they arrived a lone clear.

They were somewhere in The Riverlands and Sansa still didn’t know what she was doing travelling with that man, looking for Daenerys’ last living dragon.

She heard a loud pitched sound and felt a strong gush of wind hit them as the big flying beast landed a few feet away from them. He cried, opening his enormous mouth and Sansa felt her body shaking in fear.

“Shhh, it’s alright.” Daenerys came out of nowhere, touching the dragon’s snout, petting him. Drogon immediately calmed down, lowering his head so Daenerys could pet his head. “Good boy.” She cooed and then she turned her head to look at Sansa. “Come here.”

Still afraid, Sansa approached them and felt Daenerys reaching for her hand. “He won’t bite you.” She assecured her, putting her hand on Drogon’s head.

Sansa’s trembling hand petted his head and he growled a little at first, but let her pet him. It felt weird and overwhelming. She was petting a dragon!

“I will teach you to ride him.” Daenerys told her, pulling her own hand away.

Sansa’s eyes got comically wide. “What? No! No! There is no way I’m riding this beast!”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Three weeks later, she was still in The Riverlands and an expert at riding the beast.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Your brother knows Drogon is here. We must move.” Grey Worm told her after her daily ride.

“Does he know I’m here? Does he know I’m–”

“No.” Daenerys said, appearing next to her. “Ride him North. Grey Worm, you go back to King’s Landing and lead your army to Winterfell.”

“Are you insane?” Sansa asked her. “I can’t arrive Winterfell riding your dragon!”

“He’s your dragon now. If anyone express their dislike… dracarys.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The northerners were not happy with the presence of the dead Targaryen Queen’s dragon in Winterfell. And they were even more unhappy when the unsullied army arrived.

But they didn’t stay long.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Sansa did what Daenerys asked of her. She rode Drogon from Winterfell to Dorne, killing Masters and freeing slaves. The unsullied army growing bigger every time they left a city and headed to another.

She was doing Daenerys’ unfinished work. She was getting ready to fight her own brother.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Sansa, there is no need for this.” Bran told her when they finally met again in King’s Landing.

Sansa had the unsullied army and the Dothrakis fighting for her in Daenerys’ name and she had her dragon. She didn’t want to fight Bran. She didn’t want to kill anyone. She didn’t want to burn the city down like Daenerys did. She could only hope Bran would surrender and there would be no war.

“I agree with you. There is no reason for a war. Just surrender. Please.” She begged her brother, knowing he didn’t stand a chance.

“She’s making you do this.” Bran said in his usual emotionless tone.

“No.” Sansa shook her head slowly. “I’m doing this because I _want_ to. I want the throne and I know I can be a better ruler than you.”

Bran didn’t say anything, he just nodded his head very slowly.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_A Queen always has enemies._

Daenerys’ voice echoed in her head as she rode Drogon, burning Bran’s men alive.

But this time, when the bell rang, she stopped.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The new throne was much simpler. Much like the one she had in Winterfell. And she wondered if it had been worth it. All the wars, all the deaths, going against her own brother… for a throne similar to the one she had back home.

“You will have your Iron Throne, Your Grace.” Daenerys voice filled her ears, once she was alone in the Great Hall. “They’re building it for you.”

“Leave me alone.” Sansa said in a tired voice.

“Worry not, this is the last time we meet.” Daenerys told her, leaning in until their faces were a breath away. “Make me proud, my Queen.” She whispered, before kissing Sansa’s lips.

Sansa closed her eyes, enjoying the soft lips on hers. It had been so long since she’d been kissed for the last time and it wasn’t anything near as soft and sweet as that one kiss. A kiss that ended all too soon.

When Sansa opened her eyes, Daenerys was gone.


End file.
